


Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Alec knew he wasn't supposed to feel this way for Jace.





	Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally dreamed this. :)

Alec knew he wasn't supposed to feel this way for Jace. He'd read the handbook, visited the support forums, so he was aware he wasn't the only person to fall in love with their android. There were plenty of people who ignored the consent issues and pursued romantic relationships in spite of the moral and ethical implications. Alec was determined not to be one of them. Jace meant too much to him, ridiculous as that sounded. So he took Magnus home and kissed him, wishing all the while the other man would look at him with half the love and adoration Jace did. 

Only when he looked up, Jace was standing in the door, the light from the hallway illuminating his face, and Alec flinched when he saw the pain in his eyes. Letting go of Magnus as if he'd been burned, he stammered an apology, not sure whether he was addressing the man or the android. He flushed when Magnus tilted his head, mouth twisting in understanding, but he didn't stop him when he left, moving past Jace with a curious half-glance.

Once the front door closed behind Magnus, Alec and Jace were left standing there, staring at each other, an uncomfortable silence settling over them as Alec cast about for something to say. Everything he'd read told him that he was projecting, but as always he found it hard to ignore the naked emotion in Jace's expressive eyes, made more beautiful by the supposed "design flaw" in their coloring. 

"I... I didn't mean to hurt you," he finally said, his quiet voice sounding loud in the half-dark of his room. "Because I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, I think so," Jace replied hoarsely, and Alec could see him swallow, another incredibly human gesture. "I must be malfunctioning; I should not react this way."

Something inside Alec snapped, and he crossed the distance between them, cupping Jace's face in his hands and staring into his wide eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you."

It was Jace who stretched to his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Alec's experimentally. Alec froze, the only sound he could hear his heart thudding in his chest. The breath he'd been holding left him with a sigh, and then he was kissing back, their bodies melting together. 

Jace fit into his arms perfectly, as if he'd been made for Alec, leaving no room for doubt.


End file.
